degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Anya-Leia Friendship
The friendship between Anya MacPherson and Leia Chang formed during the eighth season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Friendship History Season 8 In Lost In Love (1), Leia dances with Sav, which makes Anya jealous. In Jane Says (1), Anya is annoyed that Leia is starting to hang with them and their boyfriends. Later, Anya, Leia, Mia, Peter, Sav, and Danny all sleep over at Peter's loft, and Anya dares Leia to do something wild. Then when Anya finds out about Leia's lie, she leaves her hanging. Season 9 In Wanna Be Startin' Somethin', Leia is invited to go shopping with Anya and Holly J. In Beat It (1), Leia and Anya seem to be good friends. Leia is in on the secret that Anya is keeping from Sav about about LARPing and complains to Anya that she doesn't always want to go to the "Janie and the Studs" practice. Anya tells her that they should LARP while Sav and Danny are at practice, and Leia feels that it's a brilliant idea. Anya tells her about Bolregaurde and her position as princess. Leia goes with Anya and discovers her love for LARPing. When they get there, Leia is nervous to see their art teacher as the LARPer. Anya tells her that there is no need to worry, as she is a very cool teacher. In Beat It (2), Anya and Leia continue to LARP. When her and Anya were looking at the pictures from of themselves LARPing, they are laughing. Sav walks in and sees them. Leia walks away because she doesn't want to get in their mess. Towards the end of the episode, Leia attends Anya's LARP wedding. In Waiting for a Girl Like You, Anya, Leia, Sav, and Danny are filling out matchmaker applications before school together. In Innocent When You Dream, Leia and Anya continue they're LARPing hobby. Leia is talking about LARPing with Anya in homeroom. When Anya and Sav are talking about what they did since their recent breakup, Leia sort of interrupts by sharing a text with Anya. Leia explains the text, In as "...Wants us to help them slay a dragon in the larping world." Leia and Anya seem sort of excited for this experience. Season 10 In My Body Is A Cage (1), Leia greets Anya, who is late for class. Anya is upset that her and Leia aren't assigned as partners. Leia says that her and Heather Poulette were assigned partners and that today she smells like sausage. Later after school, Leia goes over to Anya's house, and they find Anya's mom's wedding ring on the table. Leia watches her friend panic over her mother not answering her phone and the left-behind wedding ring. Leia tells Anya that the signs she read in Sizzle Teen Magazine that not wearing your wedding ring, not answering your cell, being quiet at home, coming home late, faking sick, and acting funny are signs of an affair. Anya is surprised and upset. Later, Anya tells her mom that Leia thought she was having an affair, when she really left to have a MRI. In My Body Is A Cage (2), Leia and Anya are sitting in an empty classroom. Leia learns that Anya's mom has a very specific type of cancer. She asks Anya if it is noticeable, as her aunt didn't seem to have cancer, but did. She tells her how she went through chemo, and she lost all of her hair, later regaining it and that she got better after chemo but recently died. Anya looks even more worried, and Holly J. walks in, interrupting them. Degrassi Minis In Forgetting Sav Bhandari, Holly J., Chantay, and Leia are having a sleepover to cheer up Anya after she and Sav break up. Trivia * Anya and Leia were the only Season 9 female regulars not to appear in Degrassi Takes Manhattan. * Leia's final line was spoken to Anya. ("I have to go. See you later.") * They both have family members who dealt with cancer: Anya's mother Pam MacPherson and Leia's aunt who is deceased. * They were both members of the LARPing Club. * Leia and Anya are the only two characters in Degrassi history to LARP (Live Action Role Play). * In Jane Says (1), Leia claimed that Anya's boyfriend Sav Bhandari was hitting on her but it was revealed that she was lying. * They were both friends with Mia Jones. * Leia dated Danny Van Zandt, who was Anya's ex-boyfriend Sav's best friend. * At one point, they both had a conflict with Holly J. Sinclair. Gallery ImagesCAQTPDAY.jpg Normal grhe.jpg Normal v.jpg|Anya and Leia at the LARP event. 87h.JPG 556.JPG 645y.JPG 55g.JPG 34565.JPG 66y.JPG 56y.JPG 5665.JPG 345y.JPG 56hu.JPG 6546.JPG 66g.JPG 66gfr.JPG 454dsdd.jpg 4564ff.jpg 3eef.jpg 45rf.jpg 45rfd.jpg 54rfd.jpg Degrassi the next generation season 8.jpg 42-brucas59c.jpg 40-brucas59.jpg aa=.jpg lanya.jpg AwCKwOGCMAAd7Rl.jpg Fge4.jpg 7868yu.jpg Asdfsdfasdfg.jpg 89789hj.jpg 345fdd.jpg 98jh.jpg Normal s degrassi9090020.jpg Th th degrassi9010006.jpg Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Friendships Category:Interactions